The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Considering convenience and safety of a driver, vehicles to which an electronic transmission is applied have been developed. The electronic transmission is a shift by wire (SBW) system configured to transfer a driving range manipulation intention of a driver as an electrical signal to a transmission and may smartly convert a shift range unlike the exiting mechanical transmission.
For example, the electronic transmission may be automatically converted into a P range by sensing opening of a vehicle door even though the vehicle door is open in the driving range due to driver's carelessness.
For reference, the driving range means P, R, N, and D ranges of the existing transmission.
In the case of the electronic transmission as described above, there is a button type electronic transmission including buttons capable of selecting each shift range, as an interface apparatus by which the driver may select the driving range. In this case, the driver may not smoothly perform the shift range selection when there is abnormality in the interface apparatus.